


Black Death

by ashesashesshackles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesashesshackles/pseuds/ashesashesshackles
Summary: May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail - Lord Voldemort. A Peter Pettigrew freeverse.
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Black Death

there isn't much use for pride,

if it is going to get you killed.

there isn't much use for loyalty,

if it is going to get you killed.

hiding in the shadow of greatness,

struggling to rise from behind it.

ambition struggling with self-preservation.

one day, one day, you'll see which one wins out.

endure the patronising,

the casual slights against your weakness.

one day, one day, they'll see

_ who  _ you really are.

you belong, you  _ don't _ belong.

revel in the power their friendship gives you.

one day, one day, you are not sure they'll like you

_ if _ they know.

_ you _ know who you truly are.

a rat.

even in filth and death, even if he has to eat human flesh,

a rat  _ survives _ .

guilt, shame, wreck you.

but you can't  _ change _ who you are.

you regret what has been done,

but you know you would have done it again.

because you can't change who you are.

one day, one day, you'll be strong and brave and powerful.

one day,  _ one day _ , you look into the green eyes of a powerful boy,

you had begged him for mercy,

but you know you are going to kill him even after _ he _ saved your life.

you are a rat.

even in filth and death, even when if he eats human flesh,

he survives.

**"you are going to kill me? after I saved your life?"**

it relieves you.

it  _ horrifies _ you.

you are capable of mercy.

you are capable of  _ gratitude _ .

even in filth and death, even when he ate human flesh.

those green eyes that were surely Death's

demanded his debt.

and the Dark Lord's gift turned around, strangling you.

choking off your wind, you realizes it was a muzzle to

_ ensure _ your loyalty.

Cruel and fitting retribution,

for you who was loyal to none but his own life.

**"you owe me, Wormtail!”**

**Author's Note:**

> The use of second and third person is to show disassociation. It is easier living with guilt when it is compartmentalised. Letters in bold are a line of dialogue from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.


End file.
